Her Poison, His Cure
by Dean's Secert Desire
Summary: In a small town such as Champagne no one would think anything supernatural could go down. Especially nothing invovling Sam and Dean Winchester, but unknown to them, their lives were in the hands of two girls and wishing well. Dean/oc, Sam/oc


Disclaimer: I will always own Supernatural in my dreams

In a small town such as Champagne no one would think anything supernatural could go down. Especially none that involved Sam and Dean Winchester, but unknown to them, their lives were in the hands of two girls right now.

"You got to be joking me," Jen said crossing her arms. She look at the brunette with disbelief. Her friend had been known to come up with crazy ideas, such as singing Sweeney Todd songs in the frozen meat section of Safeway. This however was ridiculous.

"What? It's worth a shot, besides the coin only cost me twenty bucks on EBay," Rachel retorted, "Plus if it works I get both Dean and Sam Winchester to love me, and you get your scholarship."

"Only you would wish for fictional men, Rach," Jen snorted.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't expect Jen to understand how she felt. Jen had everything she didn't , a boyfriend, a close knit family, and talent. Meanwhile Rachel was a disappointment to her family, and had never been asked out once. In fact boys didn't even bother looking at her for she was so plain. As for talent, Rachel could write, but writing took time, time she didn't have. "Come on Jen, live a little why don't you? It's only a wish," Rachel coaxed.

The blond looked at her hesitant . Almost as if this wishes would come true and change their lives forever. Which was totally ridiculous. It was just a coin after all-an old Babylonian coin that is. Besides, it's not like they were actually throwing it into a well or fountain. They were throwing it off the Champagne bridge into a river that was about four feet deep. Nothing too traditional there. "So are you in or am I making this wish by myself?" Rachel asked for the last time.

Jen sighed, "Alright, I'll make the wish with you.

The brunette smiled as she clasped hands with her friend. They counted till three before letting go and letting the coin fall to its watery doom. Jen closed her eyes and made her wish. Rachel did the same. However when they opened their eyes nothing changed. "I guess it didn't work," Jen shrugged, "What a waste of twenty bucks if you ask me."

"Yeah, but it would've been cool if it worked. You would have gotten your scholarship," Rachel reminded.

"And you would've went home with Sam and Dean Winchester." Jen teased.

Rachel smiled hesitant, to tell her friend what she really wished for. "Wouldn't that be a dream come true?" She laughed, "Don't worry Jenny-bear, I'll get them sooner or later."

They laughed and headed home, leaving behind two wishes that would start a supernatural epidemic. Just two small harmless little wishes.

_I wish to get that scholarship for Le Cordon Bleu._

_I wish to find someone who'll love me for me._

Sam and Dean

"Morning," Dean's greeted voice gruff from sleep.

"Morning," Sam greeted back looking up from his laptop. He had been researching all night for a hunt, and it wasn't until this morning, that he found one. Something he was quite happy about. Dean and him had been without a hunt for almost a week now. Which was never a good sign in the hunting world. So, the minute Sam read something about a ghost raiding a girls' locker room, he jumped to it.

"Please tell me, you haven't been on that thing all night," Dean groaned sitting down.

"Some people have morals, Dean," Sam said referring to Dean's activities over the past few days.

"It's called having fun, Sammy. And if you got laid every once in a while, your panties wouldn't be in such a bunch," Dean retorted.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean cut him off. "Found us a new hunt?" he asked.

"Yeah, a ghost is haunting a girls' locker room at a high school. Sounds like that case we had a while back with the Babylonian coin." Sam mentioned.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and nodded. After doing some many cases involving wishes gone awry, he had grown bored of them. Still a case was a case and he couldn't just tell Sam to ignore it. "So, we'll just go find the owner of the coin and get them to remove it," Dean said bored.

"Sounds like it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find a pathetic wishmaker."

Rachel and Jen

"I can't believe you got the scholarship," Rachel said excitedly. She sat on Jen's bed looking up at the ceiling. Jen packed her bags besides her smiling the whole way. Her dream had come true, she would be attending one of the most prestigious culinary schools in the U.S. And unfortunately would be leaving Rachel by herself.

"Neither can I, I guess that coin really did work. Which means Sam and Dean are probably just a town over looking for you," Jen joked trying to lighten the mood. They both knew that in leaving, Rachel would be hurt. She was just glad that Rachel wasn't showing any signs of disappointment. In fact everything Rachel had done so far was supportive. She was truly Jen's best friend.

"Now if you need me call. I'll pick up day or night," Jen assured.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes mother."

Jen frowned and Rachel threw a pillow at her. "Loosen up, Jen. You haven't even left yet and you're already worrying about me. I'm a grown woman remember?" she teased.

"Yeah right." Jen muttered.

In response Rachel threw another pillow at her. "Hey, I've been keeping your ass out of stupid shit for nine years now. I can take care of my own."

"Seriously though, if something happens call. Even if it's something as small as your mother calling you again," Jen requested.

At first glance the Blakely family seemed like a kind ordinary family, except with an extreme amount of wealth, but behind that façade was something ugly. A controlling family built on its need to continue its success. Jen still remembered the first time Rachel passed out on her from over studying. The girl hadn't eaten or slept in days, just to get a hundred percent of the Flag test. "Jen, my parents may hate me, but they aren't going to send a hitman on me," Rachel assured.

"You never know," Jen said.

Rachel frowned and Jen knew she had struck a chord. In all the years Jen had known her, Rachel was determined to do one thing…make her parents proud. So when she decided to secede from her family to become a social worker, Jen knew how hard it was on her. "Hey, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I got to go anyway. One of the girls under my care is being asked questions by the FBI today. Something about seeing a ghost in the girls' locker room. See you at lunch," Rachel said hurriedly and left.

Jen sat there wishing to know what to do.

Dean and Sam

"Alright Lilly, just tell us what happened in the locker room and we'll be finished," Dean said getting straight to business.

The blonde haired teen sat in front of him, feet on the desk before her. She looked at him prissily and snapped her gum. Dean tried to hide his frustrations, but he swore to god he was going to kill her, if she snapped her gum one more time. "Please Lilly, we just want to help," Sam said giving her his puppy-dog eyes.

'_That a boy, Sammy!' _Dean cheered silently.

The puppy-dog eyes didn't work though. "I'm not talking until Rachel gets here," Lilly snapped.

"Rachel?" Dean asked. He prayed she wasn't a little friend of Lilly's. Dean could deal with bitchy, but not stupid. "Listen hunny, you may have forgotten but this is an FBI investigation. We're not going to wait for your little friend to show up to play gossip girl with."

"Rachel's my social worker dumbass." Lilly snapped, not moving an inch.

Sam held Dean's shoulder sensing his brother was about to explode. "Is there any way we can contact her?" Sam asked.

"Contact who?" a voice said suddenly.

Dean turned coming face to face with Lilly's social worker. The chick wasn't anything special. Nor was she ugly in anyway, but for some reason she took Dean's breath away. His eyes did a body scan of her, which earned a glare from her. "I'm Rachel Blakely, Lilly's social worker. The school called me about you questioning her on an incident in the girls locker room?" she introduced offering her hand to them.

Sam took it, seeing how Dean was too preoccupied with Rachel's breasts to pay attention. "Agent Ford and this is my partner Agent Plant," Sam introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Now if I may ask what Lilly has done to get the FBI involved?" she asked sitting next to Lilly.

She said it with genuine concern and doubt, almost as if she were a hundred percent sure Lilly was a good child. Which was rare in a thing they saw in social workers. Most were ready just to cart the kids away like they were an annoyance or something. Sam didn't get that impression from Rachel though. The chick seemed to actually care about the kid. "Nothing. We just want to know what happened in the bathroom," Sam assured.

"Alright Lilly, tell them what happened?" Rachel said cocking her head slightly.

And as if on cue, Lilly started to spilling everything she knew about happened in the locker room. Everything from the floating underwear to the crazy laughter that was heard when girls fought to get it back. The whole time she talked her face was red with embarrassment. Rachel took her hand reassuringly. "Now are you positive that's what you saw?" Dean asked.

"Positive. You think I'm crazy don't you?" Lilly whispered.

"No they don't ,Lilly. They just want to make sure you got everything," Rachel guaranteed.

"Exactly," Sam replied.

Rachel smiled, "There you see, now let's go get some lunch huh? That is, if that's all the questions you have boys?"

Dean and Sam stared at her silently for a second, before snapping out of their trance. "Nope, that's all," Sam said smiling.

"Though if you could suggest a place to eat-"

"Oh that's easy, Marie's café has the best burgers in town. In fact we're heading right over there now. You're more than welcome to join us, if you'd like." Rachel suggested.

Dean grinned and looked at Sam. "Why ,we'd love too." Dean said opening the door for her.

Jen

"Hello, welcome to Marie's, may I take you to your seats?" Jen greeted with her normal waitress greeting.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" a familiar voice asked.

Immediately she knew it was Rachel's. And of course after being her friend for nine years, she was right. Besides Rachel always came to lunch around this time with one of the kids under her guidance. She called it, their bonding time. Since supposedly the promise of a hot meal at a café made the kids feel more safe with her. Whether this was true or not, Jen didn't know, what she did know though is that at three o'clock Rachel would be there. "Hey, same table as usual?" Jen asked not even turning around.

"Actually I have plus two this time," she replied surprising her.

Jen turned around to see two God-like men standing next to her. They were dressed professional and one out of the two was staring at her friend's ass. She smirked upon seeing them. '_About time she snagged herself a guy,' _she thought.

"Four then?" she asked.

They nodded and Jen grabbed two extra menus. Truthfully she was surprised they had any left, Marie's was unusually busy today. At least three quarters of the seating had been taken by people Jen had never seen before. Which was definitely strange in a town that had only four hundred people. "Wow, I have never seen so many new faces at once," Rachel gasped.

"It's like there's a circus in town or something," Lilly agreed.

The two men with them shared a passing glance. Almost like they knew why there were so many new people there. "So this isn't normal?" the shorter one asked.

"Nope," Rachel answered, "I mean Marie's is good, but Champagne isn't exactly one the map if you know what I mean."

They nodded understandingly. "Do you know if the owner wants the restaurant to be this popular?" the taller one questioned.

"Who? Steve?" Jen asked, "Of course he does, it's his dream to have the restaurant this popular. Then again, what restaurant owner doesn't want their restaurant to be successful."

Once again they nodded in unison. Jen led them to their table and sat them down. It was a round booth table, but it was all that Marie's had right now. Plus the seating arrangement didn't end up so bad. As Jen suspected it, Rachel and the shorter man sat in the middle together, while Lilly and the taller man sat on the outside. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?' she asked them.

"Just a water please." The taller man said. A thoughtful look stayed on his face.

"Coffee. Black." The shorter one requested with a wink.

"Can I have a soda?" Lilly asked.

"Sure you can," Jen looked at Rachel, "Let me guess a chocolate milkshake?"

Rachel grinned, "You know me too well."

Jen just rolled her blue eyes. When a chocolate milkshake was all she ordered, there was really no need to ask anymore. And that went to for any server at Marie's .They all knew what Rachel wanted before she even said it.

"So this place being so popular all of the sudden, it's almost as if someone threw a coin into a wishing well or something," Jen heard the shorter one say.

"Yeah, if there was one. I can't think of anywhere in town with a wishing well. Not even some fountain in someone's backyard," Rachel laughed.

"Well, there has to be one somewhere. I mean you can't know everyone here," the shorter continued.

"Agent Plant, there are only four hundred people in this town and when you grow up in it you learn pretty fast who's who."

'_Agent Plant, huh? Isn't that one of Dean's alias?'_ Jen thought. She shook the thought from her head. Sam and Dean Winchester were fictional characters. Them being real was completely impossible. Still if they were then Rachel would be in her own personal heaven right now.

"You lived here your whole life?" the taller one asked.

"Nope, that would be Lilly and Jen. I moved here in fifth grade," Rachel replied.

"Why would anyone want to live here?" Lilly snorted.

"I don't know, it has its perks."

"Like that bridge over the river you love so much," Lilly muttered rolling her eyes.

"What bridge?" the taller one asked.

"The Champagne Bridge, it's just right outside," Rachel said, "It's my favorite places in this town."

Agent Plant smirked. His eyes were practically giving her a body search. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Well if you walk on it during night, it's almost as if you're in Paris or something. I mean you can see the moon's reflection in the river and the bridge is lit up with white Christmas lights wrapped around it. If you guys stay here another night, you should definitely go see it," Rachel gushed.

"Maybe you can be the one to show it to me," Agent Plant teased.

Lilly gasped, "Are you asking her on a date?"

Jen watched in amusement as her friend's face turned bright red. It was funny to think that the girl who knew everything about dating relationship had never been out on a date. Agent Plant was now grinning, he leaned back cockily, "Only if the answer is yes."

_'Oh no,'_ Jen thought seeing her friend hesitate. There was no way in hell Rachel would say yes while on the job. Heck there's no way she'd ever say yes to guy that hot.

"Yes," Jen practically shouted, making her appearance.

The whole restaurant stared at her. She felt her cheek burn hot, but ignored them. This was no time to be embarrassed. "She'll go, what time?" Jen asked.

Agent Plant just stared at her. "Nine?" he said unsurely, then quickly regained himself, "Nine o'clock, we'll meet here. Unless you rather go somewhere else?"

"No, here's fine." Rachel said softly. She glared angrily at her friend.

Jen rolled her eyes, it wasn't like Rachel didn't like the guy. Because it was pretty obvious she was drooling all over him. Besides Rachel could spend her life time waiting for a Sam or Dean Winchester. She had to take what she could get. And so far her menu seemed pretty appetizing.

"I never got your first name," Jen heard Rachel say.

"Oh, it's Dean."

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so no flames please. I'd love constructive criticism and review though. Anyway until next time ;)


End file.
